


【柱斑柱】 夜访

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱联文 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 吸血鬼柱、人类大佬斑和耀耀的第三篇联文柱斑、斑柱车并存吸血、调教行为预警





	【柱斑柱】 夜访

 

 

#1

“砰—— 砰——”浅堤传来沉重的碰撞声

此时若有人经过便能发现撞击石堤的并非泊船，而是一具不知从何而来的西洋棺木。月光照亮洁白的漆木和镶有深翠玛瑙的棺盖...它们勾勒出的十字雕饰诉说着神秘而悠久的故事。

木棺的顶盖突然从下而上被缓缓推起，时隔千年它的主人终于重返这个世界。

棺木主人缓缓起身看清周边有些消沉。千手柱间现在没心情感慨世事变迁，人生无常，他只知道自家老弟口中的万全之地竟然是大海，还是在明知他畏惧海水的情况下...家门不幸啊。

名为千手柱间的血族瞬间脑补出亲弟弟将装着他的木棺丢进大海的凶残画面，瑟瑟发抖。

黑发男人俯身小心翼翼的将手探入海面，立刻传来腐灼才有的嘶嘶声，盯着几乎瞬间恢复的伤处撇撇嘴“果然还是不行。”同时棺木在奇异力量的推动下调转方向稳稳停靠到岸边。

 

离开危险地带的柱间蹲在堤边低落了半天，与想象中不同，扉间竟然没派人接他，也许是忘记了这件事。“呜呜呜，过分...”柱间委屈巴巴，不知道下一步该如何行动。

幸而月光此时变得更加明亮，让柱间看清了自己住了近千年的舒适小窝，顿时得到慰藉“扉间一定是记错时间了！”毕竟老弟为他准备的棺木展现了深厚的兄弟爱，丝毫不符合老弟的朴素风格...柱间用指尖轻触边缘处的千手家纹，感受到强大守护力露出笑意，轻声致谢，一直以来辛苦了。

“再见...”，木棺微微嗡鸣，缓缓下沉，是时候面对新生活了。

 

所以这是一个从沉睡中醒来的古老血族寻找亲人的故事...…才怪了。

千手柱间才沿海岸走了数百米就深感后悔，他真是太傻了...让棺木沉入海底。鬼知道什么时候、到哪才能找到扉间，起码天亮前找到是在做梦，找不到据点阳光会把他晒焦的。他就该老实躺回去等老弟想起这件事...柱间叹着气，肚子也咕咕响。

现在后悔也晚了，只能走一步算一步。

黑发血族边走边吐槽现在的人类，夜晚还燃那么多火把照明（路灯），夜晚是属于黑暗生物的时间，这该是心照不宣的规则。

世界真的变了，在黑夜也能看见光，千手柱间眼神闪烁若有所思，虽然老人家还不太适应。

 

 

#2

实际上时间能改变的远超柱间的想象，甚至脚下的土地也不是他以为的渔港，而是私人地界。

血族复苏的奇妙之夜再加上一点点命运的巧合，就是一个名为“相遇”的故事。

接连响起的枪声和出现在感知范围的人数让血族非常懵逼，难道现在的人类都不用睡觉了，深夜还出来打打杀杀？！

感知到生命力接连消失，柱间抽抽嘴角，他还是快撤吧。可还没等无辜血族付诸行动，一个人类突然闯入他的视野，这个满脸凶恶壮汉捂着流血的肩膀，向柱间的方向直直跑来，显然是看见他了。

柱间？？？

后面是海，又不能从人类面前飞走…柱间只好老老实实成为人质，任人类拿枪抵住脑袋。

“小子，不想死就老实点，遇见我算你倒霉！”壮汉粗声粗气，心里跟日了狗似的，这都怪宇智波斑那个王八蛋。

“好的…但你抓我干嘛，我不认识你。而且你是受伤了吧，还在流血，人类不能一直流血balabalabala”真浪费，就是血的味道太过劣质。

听到人质不停唠叨，壮汉脑门直突突。这小子也太多废话了，搞清处境没有？不过这种穿着奇装异服的家伙一看就精神不正常，宇智波连神经病都拉来当小弟…太损了。

“你闭嘴！”，“嗯嗯”

“所以说为什么要抓我呀？”停了三秒柱间又开始了，好奇抓他能威胁谁，被时间的遗弃的异族才刚返回这片土地。一番骚扰也让壮汉见识到话痨这生物有多大杀伤力，这个不怕死的神经病唧唧歪歪，他快被烦死了。

“是宇智波斑！听说他最讲义气，现在你可以闭嘴了吧！”

柱间眨眨眼终于安静下来…宇智波斑，他不认识，应该是正向他们靠近的人类之一。

壮汉越发忐忑，拽着人质病急乱投医，沿着海岸不知不觉就移动到海堤的尽头，亦是最高处。

三、二、一！柱间轻数，海岸尽头的照明随碎裂声熄灭，月光被云层遮掩。

身后绑匪也与自己畏惧的男人狭路相逢

 

 

突然昏暗的环境让宇智波斑皱起眉，止步于安全距离同时示意属下少安毋躁。

“在我的地盘你想往哪跑？”斑语调嘲讽，敢来他的地盘闹事还以为多有种。

对面的壮汉闻言一僵，被对面黑洞洞的枪口指着垂死挣扎道“别开枪！我手里有人质！”能在宇智波斑的私人海港乱晃的家伙肯定是他的人，说着拿枪抵住人质的脑门。

斑在黑暗中沉下表情，这蠢货手里的当然不是他的人，问题是他手里的家伙是怎样神不知鬼不觉潜入这里的，他疑惑之余有些犹豫。

宇智波大佬看不清人质的面容，只能隐约分辨那是个有着黑长直的高挑男人，倒很镇静。

黑暗限制人类的双眼，对血族却无效果。照明自然是被千手柱间熄灭的，这样等会儿发什么非自然事件人类也看不清他的脸。不过他现在又有一丝丝后悔，面对穿着笔挺西装的俊美人类...若在阳光下，这个叫斑的男人一定会更耀眼。

柱间突然兴起莫名的感慨，眼珠提溜一转，改变了主意。“老大，您别管我，开枪吧！”凝滞的对峙被低沉坚定的男声打破，柱间暗戳戳搞事。

壮汉闻言一震，用手肘勒住黑长直的脖子，虽然被异常冰冷的触感惊了一呆还是恶声恶气的让他闭嘴，心里暗骂话痨果然和宇智波斑是一伙的。

 

对面的斑也被柱间的操作惊呆了，他认识他？怎么就突然义正严辞地成了他的小弟了？！这下身后的下手躁动起来。“宇智波斑你不要乱来，小心我一枪崩了你这个忠心小弟！”壮汉自觉找到了活命的机会叫嚣道。

宇智波大佬挑了挑眉，暗叹对面的黑长直不简单，闹这么一出他反而不能不管不顾的将两个人一块崩了。他手下不少人都开始相信对面的家伙也是他的人，直接开枪着实不妥...斑遵循心意找了好几条理由，他很久没遇到这么有趣的家伙了，死了就太可惜了。

“好，我放你走，把黑...我的小弟放开。”后面有的是办法收拾这个蠢货

壮汉闻言微微放松下一秒又将手勒得更紧，他远没有外表那么傻，深知宇智波斑是多可怕的家伙，就算他能逃离海岸，怕也活不过三天...他不想死。

“不行！别以为我猜不到你的打算，你过来和黑长直交换，等我安全了...安全了...”壮汉话语抖手也在抖，力道越来越重，柱间毫不在意的动作却让斑不觉皱起眉，这下一直盯着斑的男人眼神变得更闪亮，他想...这真是个温柔的男人。

“好，我和他换！”斑不顾身后的劝阻大步向前

 

千手柱间眼里只有这个陌生、却能牵动血族冰冷心脏的人类，他将他的每个表情收入眼底。看着他面无表情地走近，又在咫尺处缓缓勾起唇角，“得...得救了”怎么可能...柱间默默吐槽绑匪，猜到那人的打算也轻轻扬起笑脸。

可宇智波斑的面容被悄然而至的月光照亮，多疑又恐惧的男人即便只是猜测还是抬起了手。刹那间被一双冰冷刺骨的手捉住，甚至骨骼断裂疼痛都被这种冰冷冻结，子弹擦过宇智波斑的脸颊时，斑的子弹已精准无误地穿透壮汉的头骨。

“你没事？！”斑神情骤变奔上前，却眼睁睁地看着向后倾倒的尸体将人带下高堤...只来得及看清飞扬的黑发和一双带着笑意的明亮杏眼。

斑收回手，不知道自己的心为什么跳得如此快，快到产生了疼痛的错觉，他回神立刻吩咐手下下去救人。“斑大人，这个高度估计...”心腹小心翼翼地提醒，看来这个人质还真和斑大人关系不一般，可惜了。

“去找！ ”斑抚住心脏的位置，不知为何，那个男人的表情让他怀有希望。

 

【扉间救命……好烫烫烫！！！！】柱间在海里几乎等同于油锅里的鱼，能感受到近乎沸点的烧灼感，每个毛孔都在往外冒气泡让身体沉重得像灌铅的铜柱。但缓缓下沉的男人不仅不担心自己的小命，反而被一个人类占据了整颗大脑...柱间笑得有点甜，他想再见到名为宇智波斑的人类。

【反正烧成骨架也能漂上去...】

柱间心态良好地下沉，现在上去估计会吓到打捞的人类…也不在意被烧干净的右手。

就在千手族长如此残忍地虐待自己时，让他耳熟的嗡鸣自远而近。柱间转过头笑起来，“是你呀！”，而千手扉间亲手制作的棺木和他一个脾气，没有任何回应，只是迅速打开棺盖将人装进去。

灼烧感被阻隔、熟悉的昏睡感传来，千手柱间又道了声谢，“抱歉了小白，我和扉间...还有约定，不能继续沉睡了，麻烦你感知到扉间遣人来就送我上岸。”听到回答柱间安心的睡去，修复海水带来的烧灼伤。

 

 

#3

“就是今天，去吧...”白发血族嗓音有些沙哑，指尖轻轻颤动，将近一千年，他终于等到了与兄长的重逢之日。立于身侧的卷发青年轻声回应，他理解老师的心情，柱间大人是与老师相依为命的亲人，他们却因故分离了太久太久。

镜在悠长的岁月里听过无数次那位大人的传说。

 

“美枝子，你看沙滩遮阳伞那昏倒了一个人！”杏子和姐姐散步时眼尖地发现沙滩上的异常

“过去看看......我没看错吧，那个人是不是在冒烟？！”

姐妹两小心翼翼地靠近趴在沙滩上的黑长直，这家伙果然在冒烟...是不是身上带了什么易燃品。“杏子，我们别管闲事了，这个人好古怪。”这人的穿着，虽然皱巴巴的但的确是中世纪往前的打扮吧。“那怎么行，我刚才发现他动了，那就是活的...我们要是不管说不定真死翘翘了。”

美枝子和杏子对视一眼，反正光天化日，加油、别怕！

“谢...谢谢了，你们不用管我。”低沉的嗓音有些含糊，柱间将脸埋在沙子里说话，他不想吓这两个好心姑娘。

听着就是个好男人，说不定还很帅，杏子恍惚地想，坚定了做好人好事的决定，姐姐美枝子也安下心来。“那怎么行，既然被遇见了就不能放着你不管！”行动派的杏子二话不说就要扶人起来，伸手去抓柱间藏在衣料里的手。

【手感是不是不太对...】杏子尚在疑惑，便听到姐姐颤抖的声音“杏子，骷...骷髅！”【什么啊...】神经大条的姑娘已经快一步将人扶坐起，

还没来得及对眼前这张无比帅气的脸露出花痴笑，就被超自然事件惊了个呆。眼前有着灿金色瞳孔的男人，面容刚被阳光照射到，便在白烟中化作骷髅。杏子则被早有准备的美枝子拉着夺命狂奔。

千手柱间：.......抱歉了姑娘们

他也很绝望呀，不知是哪惹到小白了，睡得正香的柱间被震颤唤醒，满心都是与老弟重逢的喜悦，结果被耍脾气的木棺君像倒垃圾一样倒在这片沙滩上...就在正午。

正午的烈日不过片刻就将柱间晒得冒烟，四周没有任何不透光的遮蔽物，唯一能不让他着火的便是这把伞，满是委屈的男人只好将脸埋进沙子里，等候老弟的救援。

 

“呼...呼...太可怕了！那到底是什么鬼东西！”美枝子拉着妹妹跑了几百米还心有余悸，真是大白天见鬼！同样在喘气的杏子则有些沉默，却有点后悔就这么跑了。虽然只和那双眼睛对视了一瞬间，杏子总觉得那个人不是坏人...虽然变成骷髅很恐怖。“姐姐...我想，我想回去找那个骷髅，他对我们没恶意的，在那里冒烟太可怜了。”，美枝子一脸“你疯了”，紧紧拽住妹妹。她不是铁石心肠，但让妹妹重新回去绝不可能。

姐妹僵持不下之际，一道温和有礼的嗓音响起吓人一条，回过神原来是个撑着伞的卷发青年。美枝子舒了一口气，她现在看到陌生人就怕他们冒烟。

“打扰一下，请问两位在附近见过一个黑长直吗？”镜温和有礼的问话却让人变了脸色，“不知道！杏子，我们快走！”和骷髅一伙的肯定也不是人

镜愣了愣，眼里闪过赤色，视线扫过姐妹两，并不阻拦人类。果然杏子在经过镜身边的时停下脚步轻声说“就在前面的沙滩...”，“谢谢”。

 

 

灼热感被遮蔽...柱间猜测大约是落日了。

“柱间大人，抱歉我来晚了！”镜远远望见趴在沙滩伞下的男人就变了脸色，急忙到他身边撑开带来的伞。“呼...得救了！”抬起脸还是帅气的千手柱间，四肢也以惊人的速度恢复原状，让镜暗叹。

眼前的年轻人告诉柱间自己的名字是镜，是由扉间大人初拥的血族。

“这是？”看到柱间一脸好奇，镜告诉他这个扉间大人为血族特制的“太阳伞”，看着像伞，实际上是便携结界，可以为血族完美地阻挡阳光，虽然这个时代仅剩的血族大多没有白天出门的爱好，但遇到紧急情况好歹不会被晒死。

晒焦是日常，且晒不死的千手柱间还是为老弟感到自豪，扉间真了不起！

“镜，你怎么找到我的？”，“我遇到了两个人类女孩。”柱间了然，看来是镜的特质。卷发青年却笑着摇摇头，虽然用特制他看不透柱间大人的想法，但看表情他也知道这位在想什么，“不是哦，是那个叫杏子的姑娘告诉我的...人类真是复杂。”

柱间闻言笑起来，虽然他从醒来就一直倒霉，但总归还是好事更多。

柱间起身拍拍身上的细沙，镜却单膝跪地献上忠诚，他能感受到血脉的压制。

“快起来…我们该回去了，去找扉间！”

 

 

#4

千手柱间身为血族却从不吝啬批判自己的种族，作为老古董兼历史的过客，想象中扉间的住处不在城堡起码也是庄园，总归是人烟稀少的地段。所以当镜驾驶着从未见过的铁车，停在满是人类气息的居住区时，柱间内心很懵，脸上却很严肃，他不能大惊小怪让扉间丢脸。

“柱间大人，已经到了！”镜憋住笑，老师的大哥真是和他一点也不像。

无论如何千手家现在就定居在这个人类（高级）社区。

 

听到叩门声，千手扉间迅速抬起头，却是镜笑着走进来。“......大哥呢，没找到？”扉间放下手上的cell期刊有些焦急。

掩着厚厚窗帘的窗台紧接着传来叩击声，扉间立刻站起来，神情激动地打开窗帘，窗台上蹲着的果然是边冒烟边哭鼻子的笨蛋。

熟悉的长发…强大温暖的气息。

“大哥...”历来冷肃男人红了眼眶，走到阳光下克制地深吸一口气，轻声问“为什么不走大门？”。柱间抹抹眼泪说“想给你一个惊喜！”，“惊喜个？！”黑发血族突然像只大型犬紧紧抱住自家老弟，又汪的一声哭出来...扉间紧紧回抱住自家傻哥拍了拍狗头 ，背着某人掉眼泪。

“打扰一下...老师，柱间大人，你们快着火了，先到避光的地方来吧。”镜无奈地提醒

千手兄弟大眼瞪小眼，一起笑起来。

 

镜不知道这对分别了近千年的兄弟，一整夜都谈论了什么，只知道扉间老师从未如此开怀。第二天镜就接到了人生中最重要的任务，帮助千手柱间适应这个时代。

“扉间...为什么不是你带大哥。”柱间泪眼汪汪，对此扉间的说辞是他忙着工作赚钱，家伙多了一个无业游民，他负担很大的。镜嘴角一抽也不戳破，至于千手柱间，根本不知道自家住在什么社区，也不知道老弟的存折上有多少个零，闻言老实点头。

不过数日，镜深感王者就是王者，根本不用带。千手柱间的适应力让他叹为观止，这个男人从丝质束领礼服到短袖潮T破洞牛仔裤无缝切换，完美的释放天性，除了一头黑长直死活不肯剪以外，混入这个时代的年轻人队伍毫无压力，柱间还贴心的让镜去忙自己的事。

 

获得单独行动许可的柱间，带着老弟特质的防晒鸭舌帽（结界）开始了这个时代的探索之路。可伪装成人类，寻遍了附近所有的猎人团体也没找到名叫宇智波斑猎人。

柱间：这个姓氏明明是他印象中的那个吧？

寻斑无果的日子很快过了两周，柱间又遇上了另一件倒霉事...他似乎生病了。对此扉间耐着性子给他检查，起初并不当回事，他清楚大哥有多顽强了。

扉间：？？？好像真有些不对！

柱间缩在暖炉边无精打采，他才没骗扉间...被老弟供养以后，他多少进了几次食，全都是扉间从旗下医院的血库带回的，虽然难喝但不必去伤害人类，柱间对此没有抱怨。但这些天他觉得自己的食欲越来越差，体温也越来越低，畏光的症状也更重了...这让柱间病中惊坐起，他还要去找那个人，怎么能被病魔打倒！

 

扉间确定某人是真的生病而非作妖以后，埋头寻求原因，很快找到了记载...随后一脸懵逼。

“大哥...你这一千年有在海底好好睡觉对吧？”柱间点头，“......见鬼了，那你怎么会有遇见命定恋人的症状！你在梦里谈恋爱了吗？”文书里只有这一种情况与大哥的症状相符，冰冷的血族是被世界诅咒的黑暗生物，若得不到倾慕之人的鲜血便会陷入衰弱。

柱间：......！！！原来如此，原来他是恋爱了！

“扉间，你是在约定日派小镜来接我的对吧。”扉间点头，“...其实大哥早一日就醒来了，遇上了一些事，和一个很温柔的人类。”扉间？？也就是他哥在二十四小时内爱上了一个人类，现在还为他要死要活？！

“扉间，我想...”，“闭嘴，你不想，事情交给我！”听清楚大哥暗恋对像的全名，扉间表情险恶，原来是那个阴魂不散的家伙，他绝不会让大哥接触那个魔性宇智波，当面正经人，背地搞XX，跟他相比血族都算良民。

 

生病状态的柱间恍惚觉得自己又回到了很久很久以前，身为血族只能生活在黑暗之中，好不容能见到阳光啊...这让他很消沉，幸好还有小镜陪他聊天。

“小镜啊...我真的好想见到斑，前些日子我去猎人的地盘没找到他，不知道扉间能有什么办法，”镜叹了口气，扉间大人当然能找到宇智波斑。也真是巧，偏偏是和老师最八字不合的斑，自从他们来这个国度发展和斑的战争就没停止过...镜觉得老师想从斑手上要到血几乎不可能，卷发年轻人看着萎靡不振的千手柱间有些不忍，老师有时候太固执了。

“镜，你是从什么时候开始跟着扉间的？”柱间很快换了一个话题，“大约五百多年以前...”镜笑起来，一晃就这么久了。“你痛苦吗，变成血族这种生物？”柱间问道，“当然不！是老师解救了我，那个人从没强迫过我，一切都是我的意愿。”

听镜这么说，柱间放下心来...看来真是这个年轻人自己的选择，有选择就好。

“那就好，扉间有劳你照顾了！”柱间笑着看着镜，他隐约看出了年轻血族对老弟的心意。

年轻人笑起来，心怀感激，既然如此他也该回礼才是。“柱间大人，要找的那个人叫宇智波斑对吧？”，柱间！“你认识他？”，镜点头不仅是认识“我在变成血族之前的姓氏也是宇智波...”柱间睁大眼睛，“就是您知道的那个宇智波，不过在斑这个时代姓氏已经不再禁锢他们的人生...这样很好，那孩子不是猎人，姑且算是生意人。”军火也算生意

嗯？被眼前的黑长直泪眼汪汪地锁定，宇智波镜终于明白扉间老师如何练就钢铁般的意志了。

 

 

#5

与人斗其乐无穷，一向是宇智波斑的生活理念，他时常觉得自己是生错了时代。但这个男人近日一直提不起精神，就连老对头千手白毛的麻烦都懒得找...每晚、每晚都会梦到那天夜里的场景，一个陌生男人。虽然水里只捞到一具尸体，但那个高度那个黑长直多半是...斑摇摇头，唾弃自己为个无关要紧的家伙伤神，死了就死了。可三十秒后斑又绕回了原点，想起那双眼睛心脏就不太舒服，他甚至没能看清那个男人的样貌，只有那双漂亮眼睛...要疯了，那家伙为什么就这么死了，真没用！斑莫名的不甘。

 

“谁？！”下一秒窗外传来狗叫，斑眼角一抽，到底是哪个傻蛋派来的杀手，狗能爬窗？

宇智波大佬从书架暗格淡定取出枪，轻轻走向窗台，靠着墙打开窗锁。

窗外的千手柱间紧张得心脏都快重新跳动了，他从小镜那套出了斑的住处，抑制不住内心的激动当夜就跑了过来，见到人大脑又一片空白。

斑拉开窗帘，被枪正对的男人还在自言自语，但这个人！“是你！”黑长直和眼睛，他不会认错的。“你好...”柱间面对心上人腼腆又羞涩，斑在灯光下果然更好看了。

宇智波斑眼神复杂地盯着这个不走寻常路的家伙，他手上是枪不是花啊，这家伙脑子还好吧，“先进来吧...”柱间忙钻进屋，斑实在太善解人理了，他刚刚还困扰怎样才能得到邀请。

 

五分钟后人类忍无可忍，这个坠海还毫发无伤的男人，夜访他的家还在他的卧室理所当然的参观，最可恶的是扰得他更加心神不定...看清了脸他的心跳得更快了。

“咚——”沉浸于羞涩初恋的黑发血族被宇智波大佬来了个壁咚。

“你这家伙，到底是什么人！”斑松了松领口，恶声恶气地问。好看的脸渐渐凑近，柱间急忙劝阻让他别靠得太近。“那就说清楚，你是谁，为什么那天会没事。”虽然没事更好

“我...会游泳！”柱间磕磕巴巴，斑挑起眉，他看起来像智障吗？“我...恰好，我...不能说。”看到黑长直委屈巴巴，斑心软了一截...这家伙真是又可气又可爱，他忍不住伸手。正想说辞的柱间一时忘了回避...人类温暖的手触摸到冰冷至极的面庞，宇智波斑的脸色骤变。

柱间也被变故惊呆了，被发现了！大脑一片混乱，回神时只听见斑发出“嘶”声，柱间恍惚意识到自己慌乱中咬伤了人类的手，还尝到了那个人的血…斑的血。

 

“你！”斑捂住手背，刚才那是獠牙吧，这家伙怎么像只狗。“我...对不起！”柱间用力推开人类，转身就跑...他大概病得更重了，竟然随便咬人。可惜他还没跑到窗台便被人类按住肩膀，擒到地上，斑压住黑长直“吸血鬼？”，下边的家伙一僵不再挣扎。果然...这下黑长直毫发无损的谜题就解开了，宇智波斑不是猎人却在儿时读过不少祖上留传下来的记载，没想到那些荒诞故事，奇妙的物种都是真的。

斑喘了口气，晃了晃脑袋，输人不输阵式，他跨到吸血鬼身上，低头豪不畏惧地凑近他，“吸血鬼，你找我有什么目的？”，柱间听到斑这么叫他心里有些难过，不想回答...只想赶紧离开，刚刚的血似乎有哪里不对劲，从胸腔开始让他炙热起来，獠牙根部又麻又痛，又想咬人。

“快让开！”斑怎么会听他的，黑长直焦急的脸同样让他愉快，所以他凑地更近，吸血鬼又如何，也得乖乖躺好，炙热的呼吸吹拂柱间的耳畔，斑很久没这么愉快了...除了有些头晕。

千手柱间：......

刹那间天旋地转，人类被无法应对的力道压制到身下，冰冷的指尖沿着颈侧动脉轻轻滑动。宇智波斑皱起眉挣不开身上的吸血鬼，回首正对上一双迷乱渴求的金色眼眸，“喂！你想干嘛！”推也推不开踹也踹不动，斑知道自己踢到铁板了。

 

 

吸血鬼制住人类后不言不语，被本能所驱使。他凑近身下人修长的脖颈，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄，对人类的挣扎强势镇压。

好冰...斑吸了一口气，与他以为的掠夺不太一样，这家伙像只大狗在他脖子上舔来舔去，就是不下口似乎在迟疑。斑刚想再劝劝他，就被柔软的触感惊了一呆，柱间放弃舔舐顺着脖子留下一个又一个的亲吻，落到领口手下用力，轻松将衬衫的扣子扯得满地，露出大片胸膛。

贪婪的眼神…斑的胸膛强健美丽却很白皙。

“喂！你有毛病吧？”感受冰冷轻柔的吻落到胸口，斑再也无法忍耐，这不是吸血的流程吧，这家伙在耍流氓？！“呜呜...我生病了，想要斑”最让人恼火的是吸血鬼还敢回嘴，斑脑门直突突，“啊！”因为流氓叼起一侧乳头吸吮起来，“嘶！”尖牙划过乳尖、乳晕，给人类带来快感和隐隐疼痛。柱间伸出舌头贪婪的掠夺想要的，过了好一会才抬起，唇上隐约染着赤色，斑看了眼胸口红肿的位置才意识到这混蛋咬奶子吸血，所以还是吸血？！

“好香...斑的血真好。”柱间恍惚道，发现黑长直又想埋头，斑一巴掌糊上他的脸，放柔语气“放开我，我把血装到杯子里给你喝好不好？”舔吻从掌心蔓延到指尖，“不！”柱间坚定地回绝，他现在是蛮不讲理模式...人类的血离开血管马上就冰冷了，难以下咽，他不喜欢，况且他喜欢斑更喜欢亲密的吸血方式，他还要...找到斑身上最好喝的地方。

 

即使斑心里跟日了狗似的，依旧无法阻止吸血鬼扒完衬衫扒西裤，被脱光裤子后他基本就认命了，吸就吸吧，就当喂宠物狗了...下一秒斑就后悔没有顽抗到底，一双长腿刚入黑长直的眼就被他盯上了，柔软的唇在大腿内侧游移，不时落下重重的吮吸...这太过头了，人类被情意味撩的心脏狂跳，夹紧的腿立刻被分得更开，吸血鬼还抬头噘嘴，他还敢抱怨？！

是这里了...唇在均匀有力的大腿上寻觅血管，最后停在内侧细嫩的皮肉上，张开獠牙。

“啊！！！”斑忍不住出声，这和奶子那完全是两码事！他可以清晰感觉到尖锐的鬼牙刺破皮肤，而且“嗯...嗯...”除了疼痛还有难以忍受的快感，斑克制不住喘息，果然不能把他当狗。而且吸血鬼的牙果然有问题，被咬住大腿后他的身体更加提不起力气。

看来直觉是正确的，这里超好喝，柱间感到满足抬头露出喜悦幸福的表情。斑：......可恶！他大概是疯了，竟然还觉得这个吸血鬼可爱。即使理智不完全，柱间也不愿意伤害这个人类，人类不能一直流血，即使再好喝也要停嘴，他舔舔渗血的牙印立刻就让它恢复如初。

斑：......这家伙，宇智波斑的心情莫名复杂，这种让人恨不起来的憋屈感。

斑朝吸血鬼的方向看去过，正好和一双闪闪发亮的眼睛对上，里边都是幸福。这个黑长直边亲大腿边向他投来渴望的眼神，斑眼神闪烁告诉自己要把持住...可惜人类的理智永远慢过肉体，亲到腿根的柱间悄悄向上凑了凑，迅速亲了一口那里“不可以！！”斑满脸尴尬，他那里不争地起来了。

明明可以，斑的身体已经在说喜欢了，柱间向上磨蹭，在人类不可置信的眼神中，扶住肉棒热情地将它吞入口腔...并非错觉，吸血鬼的身体渐渐有了热度，那里虽然不及人类但也不至于难以接受，况且这家伙完全没有羞耻之心，唇舌并用的伺候，舔几下就狠吸一下，紧得斑差点交代出去，咬住牙将哼声吞进肚子。柱间得不到回应也不懈气、继续努力，上下摆头将肉棒吞进喉咙深处，一刻不停地动作。

“斑，斑...舒服吗？我还可以更热的...”，“嗯...舒服个头，嗯！”斑有些受不了，这张嘴的确是越来越热，吸血鬼不用呼吸不停不歇，斑粗喘起来，“吸...黑长直，收好你的牙别咬到我。”都到这个了局面，再忍就是王八蛋。提起些许力气的人类选择先爽爽，爽完再收拾这家伙。

柱间含糊着回应，加快动作，人类则毫无保留地向上挺腰，“哈...舒服...”释放之后宇智波终于说了句真心话，看到黑长直吞掉嘴里的东西还有点暗爽。

“好了，放开...”人类语调餍足

 

发现某只磨磨蹭蹭、眼神闪烁，斑有种不祥的预感。踢人的腿被稳稳捉住，方便分开“你敢，我一定会收拾你！”柱间委屈地吸鼻子，斑怎么可以只是自己爽，他那里也硬好久了。

柱间决定先日再说，反正自己生命力顽强，斑之后想砍手砍脚他都可以接受。

“嗯唔...你会后悔的！”舌头舔上难以言喻的地方，力气还没完全恢复，斑除了放狠话暂时也奈何不了他。柱间毫不急躁，将小洞舔得湿软便探舌头到浅处作弄，直到那里一缩一缩紧紧痉挛才退出去。尖牙刺破手指，沾着血液开始开拓，“别，疼...”斑捂着脸无精打采，“待会儿就好，我的血应该有效的。”柱间温柔地回答，手下毫不客气，加入第三根手指，细致揉按开拓，到某处明显感觉到斑的腰部颤抖，柱间全当不知道，血起效果，斑也准备好了。

斑的神经被焦虑与忐忑所占据之际，染上温度的吸血鬼似乎感觉到了什么，抽出手指攀上来，不在意斑的无视，轻轻的在斑的唇角印下一个个吻。感受到安抚意味，斑透过指缝偷瞄这个男人...愚蠢的表情，既然歉疚为什么还要渴望他，“来吧，记住我的话...啊！”得到默许的男人片刻忍耐不住，他渴望这个人，不仅是血液。

 

“嗯...斑，你好紧，好舒服！”斑恨不得堵上某人的嘴，该死的话痨！他不仅要应付横冲直撞的混蛋还要听他唧唧歪歪个不停，还什么要更热让他更舒服，已经够热了…体内要命的东西又大又硬，速度力道可怕极了，最坑的是它逐渐变得炙热...吸血鬼到底是什么神奇物种，他要给这个种族差评！

“呜，斑...为什么不理我，你不舒服吗，这里一缩一缩为什么不舒服？”柱间得不到回答很消沉，下边却完全不含糊，力道大到人类无法接受，斑觉得在不制止他的肠子都快被搅烂了，“啊，轻点...嗯，舒服舒服！你很好，乖，轻点！”这下喜笑颜开的男人更加用力了，他还能行的。

亲吻再次落到脖子上，斑边被日还要面对可怜兮兮的眼神，到底谁比较可怜？！“...哈？你还要干什么？！”，湿热的舔舐暗示斑，“哼，得寸进尺！吸，尽管吸，嗯...别落到我...手上，我一定日哭你！”柱间听闻笑得更开心了 ...斑好温柔，不砍手砍脚只想日他，柱间是一万个情愿，“叫我柱间...”

张口咬住心上人的脖子，腰下更用力，狠狠碾压手指发现的秘密。无法言喻快感向宇智波斑袭来，脑内如万千烟火同时炸裂开...恍惚中舌头也被柔软的东西擒获共舞，小穴里滚烫的肉棒跳动，下一秒肚子被热意填满。“呼...呼...”人类剧烈地喘息，发现某个黑长直倚在他的侧颈上撒娇... 念叨喜欢喜欢，心里五味陈杂。

 

 

#5

宇智波是绝对会说到做到的生物，千手柱间之后有所体会。

柱间是被某种金属碰撞的声音吵醒的，他现在对冷热还不是太敏感，等瞳孔在昏暗的光线中完成聚焦，他才发现自己早已脱离记忆中的温柔乡。“斑？”吸血鬼努力抬起头，却发现自己的脖子被束缚住，只能微微抬头。这是哪里，柱间环视了这间狭窄的房间，他的夜视能力很好，一下子就发现了那些皮质的刑具。“怎么回事！”柱间终于发现了自己被赤身裸体束缚在这间似乎是用来刑讯的房间内了。

男人的身体以大字型用皮带绑在金属制的架子上，连脖子也紧紧绑着。柱间有些羞耻的想要闭上自己的腿，奈何绑的太紧，只能做出仿佛女人的内八腿型。“哼哼。”身后传来一声讥笑。柱间下意识地咽了口口水:“斑...”,他认出了是自己仰慕对象的声音。

“是我做错了什么吗？”如果是斑的特殊爱好的话，他也是可以接受的。柱间压低了声音，做出了委屈的声线，可惜这招对扉间也许有用，但对于现在的斑来说...“嗷呜！”宇智波斑毫不留情的给了吸血鬼翘起的大屁股一鞭子。柱间发出一声痛呼，不由自主的夹紧了屁股。男人留着复古的长发，细碎的发丝盖住了小半部分臀肉，红痕随着肌肉的抽动在阴影下若隐若现，斑忍不住撩起那些柔顺的发丝，略带冰凉的指尖轻轻抚上肿起来的嫩肉，却发现那些红痕在他手下飞快的溜走，仿佛从未出现。这家伙的恢复能力真好。于是斑又赏了柱间屁股几鞭子，打的吸血鬼嗷嗷叫。

这间审讯室斑基本没怎么用过，因为暗杀或者想暗杀的人他都会毫不留情的杀死，他也不屑从这些杂碎口中撬出什么垃圾。宇智波斑是个喜欢依靠自己的力量的人。不过这个时候用来惩罚一下这个为所欲为的奇怪生物倒是不错。

他屁股里的精液还没干呢。

吸血鬼一开始做作的哀嚎渐渐低了下去，结实的大腿微微抽搐，绷紧了完美的线条。斑勾了勾了嘴角，走到男人的面前。感受到柱间的僵硬，斑收起鞭子，用顶端轻轻戳了戳了柱间翘起的肉棒顶端。“唔...”男人的瞳孔开始变色，可怜巴巴的露出一对金瞳望着斑，“斑，把窝放开吧~”吸血鬼极尽诱惑的口吻。斑毫不留情的塞了个口球在他嘴里。“唔唔...”吸血鬼一下子消沉起来。

仔细看这个家伙，还真的完全是自己的菜啊。斑抚上柱间的脸，撩起额头细碎的发丝。男人的脸不再那么冰冷，多了几分暖意，大概是吸过了血的缘故。还有这双眼，湿润而温顺的看着自己，清澈的眼眸中倒映出自己的样貌，斑的心跳不自觉的开始加速。柱间忍不住用脸蹭了蹭斑的手，他能闻到斑身上传来的灵魂的味道，那是他命定的恋人的证据。

这家伙，明明没见过几次面，却总是能让自己不受控制的去触碰。斑的手从脸颊滑到唇边，他勾起吸血鬼的下巴，取出口球，唇齿交缠。

 

柱间的身材很好，倒三角，肌肉饱满浑厚，细腰窄臀，屁股肉往外翘，摸着也是极有弹性。亲的舒服了，半眯着眼，虽然手脚被束缚着，但是想要靠近斑，所以挺着腰撅起屁股努力挣扎着。斑的手顺其自然的搂着柱间的腰，往下滑抓住饱满的臀肉，肆意的揉捏玩弄。

“斑，放开我唔...”柱间亲昵道。不过斑明白，如果以柱间的力量，这几根锁链根本锁不住他，只是，斑想要知道这个吸血鬼可以在他的压制下忍到什么地步。

柱间的性欲早已被挑起，下半身无意识的摩擦着斑的大腿，很快，溢出的粘液打湿了斑的裤子。斑也不在意，他顺着柱间的下巴往下亲，在男人凸起的喉结用舌头舔弄，用犬齿轻轻啃咬。柱间忍不住发抖，“斑，我想要你。”

宇智波斑忍不住笑了一声，柱间一下子兴奋的看向他。

“你真的很想要我吗？”

“斑，我喜欢你！...咦！”

人类不安分的手没入臀缝，停留在隐秘的入口，拉开周围因羞耻而颤抖的厚肉，冰凉的空气灌了进来，激的柱间喘叫一声。指尖绕着褶皱轻轻打转，感受到小屁眼的缩瑟，

“是这里吧？嗯，很想要我？”

“咦，斑，不是...咿呀！”柱间终于明白恋慕之人似乎对于他自说自话的行为不满。

但是为时已晚，斑的手指刺了进去，像一条灵活的小鱼，在里面好奇的搅动。柱间扭着屁股，有些抗拒。“斑，等等，唔，停下。”斑正找到了乐趣所在，干脆抱住了柱间，对着吸血鬼的大屁股上下其手。柱间埋在斑的颈肩，斑的发丝戳的他脸发痒，而属于斑的浓重的灵魂的味道，更是让他牙痒。“斑！放开我！”柱间忍不住叫到，万一他在把斑咬一口，就完蛋啦！

“咕啾咕啾...”斑敏锐的感受到柱间僵硬，不过此时，指尖传来的湿润感更加让他在意。“嗯？”斑抽出手指，安静的房间里发出小小的‘啵’的一声。果然，这家伙的屁股像女人一样会流水啊！两根手指上还有银丝落下，斑恶意的把他涂到柱间的脸上。男人湿润的眼眸尽显无辜，骚水却在一边滴落。

“啊，柱间，和我一起起舞吧！”斑只觉得人生仿佛从未这般兴奋过。

“吧嗒”是锁链断掉的声音，“咦？呀！”原来勉强能够地的脚被抬了起来，大开门户，人类对着不断流水的硬挺笑了笑。柱间下意识地用腿夹紧了斑的腰。“唔等等！！”一个滚烫的东西抵住了吸血鬼的屁股，对于他偏低的体温来说这刺激可不小，更何况，他明白那是什么。柱间只觉得从肌肤相互触碰的地方仿佛有股电流窜过，尾椎传来阵阵麻痹感。这是他多少年来从来没有过的感觉，他羞耻着又不想忤逆眼前的人类。

只要是斑的话，他都是可以接受的。

穴肉像抽搐般收缩着，透明的液体慢慢溢出。“斑呀...”吸血鬼羞涩的邀请着。

肉棒毫不留情的贯彻到底。柱间像受惊的小鸟，他猛地挺直的腰，然后软绵绵的倒在了斑的怀里。如果没有手臂上的锁链束缚，柱间真想紧紧的抱住斑。

“嘎吱嘎吱...”金属架发出激烈的的摩擦声，但是很快就被男人的呻吟声掩盖。

地板上滴落的淫水汇聚了一小滩，倒映出两具纠缠的肉体。

“咿呀咿呀！斑，好里面，呜呜，太深了！”因为被吊住的原因，柱间全身的重量几乎全压在那小小的肉穴上，斑每一次的冲击都把他狠狠地往上顶，带着一股要把他贯穿的气势。一开始人类还是很温柔的进出，但是现在却在体内胡乱的冲撞，直觉告诉他斑似乎并未满足。“斑？唔咿呀呀啊啊!”这是从未有过的快感，下面，肉洞紧紧的吸住斑的鸡巴，柱间修长的双腿绷紧，微微痉挛。脑袋一下子变得放空起来，“是这里吗！柱间？”斑的声音遥远晃晃的传到脑子里。“噫噫噫！！！”斑抱着柱间的腰使劲顶着那块凸起的软肉，感受柱间身体内部对他的热情。

 

柱间像极了落入沸水的虾米，弓起腰想要躲开斑的进攻。“慢一点，啊!求你了，斑呜呜！”吸血鬼被顶到抽噎，潮红的脸，眼泪也留了不少，脸上湿漉漉的，不少头发粘在一边，又色又可怜。斑忍不住细密的亲吻柱间的脸庞，吻去那些咸涩的泪水。

斑放慢了速度，好让柱间适应一点，柱间温顺的配合着他。驯服了吸血鬼的人类精神上已经感受到了满足，他开始寻找其他能让柱间浪叫的地方，比如说，那对饱满的胸肌。

因为双手被吊着，胸部被挤出了一条沟，情欲的汗水顺着沟壑流下，麦色的乳肉上两颗小豆豆随着抽插上下跳动。明明乳晕这么大，乳头却是小小的，像颗红豆。要好好照顾呢。

斑一只手搂着柱间的腰，另一只手慢慢捏揉着那对巨乳，满意的听到柱间的闷哼。那么，这样如何？斑一口咬住一颗小豆豆，用舌尖不断舔弄着小小的乳尖。“嗯啊！斑！好，好奇怪！”“明明很舒服吧！”斑用力用舌尖戳着乳尖的小口，似乎想要把舌头插进去，等到柱间受不了了，弓起腰，又狠狠一吸。

“咿呀啊啊啊！”媚肉狠狠一夹，差点让斑缴械投降。小腹上传来湿热的感觉，吸血鬼颤抖着射精了。居然被吸射了，斑恶意的顶了顶操红了的抽搐着的小洞，柱间在高潮的余韵中小声的呻吟了两声。突然，有什么东西张开滑落了下来。黑色的薄翼，安静的贴着身体的两侧。这是，柱间的翅膀？属于幻想生物的美丽双翼展现在人类的眼前，斑小心翼翼的抚摸着那光滑的翼膜，上面有着属于柱间的脉搏。

 

斑干脆把柱间的束缚全解开，柱间立刻无力地倒了下来，斑瞄了一眼他的双手，倒是没有什么擦伤的痕迹。“柱间？”柱间半眯着眼望着他，“我还没有射哦。”吸血鬼瞪圆了眼睛。

“等等，斑，我不行！呜呜！”“给我趴下。”斑一巴掌呼在柱间的屁股上，柱间只好委屈的皱着眉老老实实的撅起屁股趴下，双翼也收起贴着背部，露出被插的泥泞不堪的穴洞。

“刚刚，前面没有摸就射了对吧！柱间。”柱间的脚尖紧绷，发出委屈的嘀咕声。斑笑着将自己的肉棒捅了进去。刚刚高潮过的空虚小穴立即讨好的吸了上去。“柱间果然非常好色呢！”“没有，嗯，只是因为...因为是....”吸血鬼的声音越发小声。“是因为你喜欢我吗？”柱间绷紧了身子，这个人类，斑，这时候说这种话，感觉像是在玩弄自己呢！柱间有些生气的回头，却却出乎意料的触碰到一个柔软的物体。“呜呜。”斑的接吻技术可比柱间好多了，灵活的舌头逗弄着柱间，不断的索取对方，直到两人的嘴角发酸，津液拉出长长的银丝。

“我也喜欢你。”

吸血鬼睁大了眼睛还想说些什么，却被粗鲁的人类按下了头，只来得及看见斑发红的耳垂。

“斑，你，啊啊！等一下呃啊！”人类干脆抓住他的翅膀凶横的抽插着。

翅膀被抓住的感觉让柱间觉得无比其妙，很少有人会触碰到那里，他能清楚的感受到斑的温度，甚至能感受到斑手掌血管的细微脉动。作为一个常年持枪的人，斑的手掌自然不会细腻到哪里去，带着厚茧的掌心不经意间滑过蝠翼的根部，“嗯！啊哈！”吸血鬼立刻发出了甜腻的声音。“呃！那里不行啦！”斑自然不会听柱间的鬼话，他轻轻咬上了吸血鬼的翅根，舔舐着附近光滑的皮肤。“嗯嗯嗯！”柱间的脚趾都蜷了起来。

“我不行了！又要出来了呜呜！”柱间脸贴着地身体被斑牢牢掌控，身上的肉都被撞的不断颤抖。不行，被人类弄射两次也太丢脸了。吸血鬼微微颤颤地伸手想要堵住自己不争气的小兄弟。这点小动作当然瞒不过斑，不过斑也快到极限了，逮着柱间的敏感度使劲戳，干的柱间哇哇叫。

“唔，柱间，我们一起！”最后一下重重的挺进，斑咬上柱间的脖子，两人一起登上欲望的高峰。

“呼呼...呼！”斑亲了亲身下的吸血鬼，“我的前面和后面，你喜欢哪个？”“...！”柱间刚平复下气息差点又岔气。

“把你刚刚说的那句话重复一遍我就告诉你。”柱间反击。

“...虽然你是个笨蛋吸血鬼，但是我还是很喜欢你啦!可能这就是一见钟情吧。”

“你才是笨蛋啦！看我把你干的起不来！人类!”

两个大男人瞬间滚作一团，仿佛小孩子一般嘻哈打闹。

 

 

#6

一个月后。一场隐秘却盛大的婚礼正在举行，只不过，见证者是一轮美丽的新月。参加婚礼的嘉宾不多，大部分长着尖尖的獠牙。每个人的脸上都洋溢着笑容，当然也有例外。

比如某个白毛和某个小辫子，一见面就像极了炸毛的猫，不过看看自家一脸傻笑的哥哥们，弟弟们的不爽也只能吞肚子里了。

“宇智波斑，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约，无论贫穷还是康健，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”

“我愿意。”

“千手柱间，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论贫穷还是康健，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”

“我愿意！”

“那么，接下来，请交换戒指。”

“等等，我们吸血鬼结婚有个习俗的！那就是要吸配偶的血！”

宇智波斑一脸玩味的盯着的理直气壮的黑长直，这几天准备婚礼太忙了，拒绝了柱间很多次，没想到这个小气的家伙居然在这个时候任性。

一片寂静，柱间脑门上汗水慢慢滴落，眨眼小声道：“拜托拜托啦斑，给我点面子嘛——”

扉间的脸瞬间黑了几度，在场的吸血鬼耳朵好着呢，全听到了！果然，不能放心把大哥交给这家伙！

斑假装叹了口气，拉开领带“好吧好吧。”柱间立刻一脸幸福的凑了上去。只不过，还没碰到脖子，就被斑拉了过去，“唔！”嘴唇传来温热的触感，柱间瞪大了眼。

玫瑰花瓣适时的落下，世间又多了一对有情人。

 

 

END


End file.
